The Return
by dins
Summary: Post Anime: Dark & Krad are back. Now the new team of Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi and Riku are racing against Krad to attaining a very powerful art collection that could destroy everything if in the wrong hands.
1. Prologue

Yaho! I'm Dins, I do not own DN Angel but I will have some OCs later, and I wrote this fic because I feel so deeply for this anime... and I disapprove of the ending! Disapprove I tell you!!

* * *

"Niwa-kun? Niwa-kun? Is everything ok? You seem really out of it lately..."

School had started again after the Christmas break. It was all over for Daisuke's nights with Dark. He was sealed now and Daisuke had found his maiden, even though Daisuke didn't like Dark that much in the beginning, they had become close friends and ended up being more like each other than they expected. He missed Dark being around and didn't know how he would cope.

"Huh? Riku-san?"

"Niwa-kun? Are you ok? You've been like this ever since that day."

"Sorry..."

"No, I should apologise...I shouldn't have brought it up." Daisuke looked at Riku's beautiful face and stared into her eyes. He turned and hugged her as she was standing, resting his head onto her stomach and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Niwa-kun..."

"Sorry, I don't want you to see me like this. It's just that..."

"You miss him, don't you?" Riku smiled and bent down to look at him face to face. "Do you want to talk about it? You can tell me about all the jobs you've done." Daisuke smiled at her and knew she was trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe later..."

Daisuke's smile made her happier and she went back to her seat, but then Satoshi came up to her.

"How is he?"

"He's still down...how about you?"

"Actually, I'm glad Krad is gone. Unlike Daisuke, they were friends through and through, even if they didn't always agree with each other."

"Is there any chance tha-..."

"Sorry, not until the next boy in the Niwa line is born."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Satoshi Hiwatari went to his seat and stared suspiciously at Daisuke.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daisuke sat down on a bench in his favourite spot, below the fountain windmill. Riku was sitting beside him and laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the clouds pass.

"Riku-san, did you hate Dark?"

"Let me see, he's an inconsiderate, self centred pervert and..."

"Eh...I didn't know he was that bad..."

"But I don't hate him, because he's so caring. I remember when you were stuck in that painting, he was so determined to get you back."

"Ah..." Daisuke's sweat dropped as he remembered Dark saying that he was doing it for himself. "I guess you could say that..."

Daisuke lay flat on the bench, laid his head on Riku's lap and looked up to the vast, open sky.

"Riku-san, how did you feel when you found out that Dark was a part of me?"

Before she answered, she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear as she recalled the memories.

"I was confused at first; I didn't know what to think. But then it all came together, why you were so mysterious, why your house was so weird and why...why I saw your face when Dark kissed me..."

"I remember that...it seems so long ago. We've come so far."

His eyes were beginning to feel heavy and were slowly closing. Before he decided that he wanted to fall asleep, he saw something. The sky was no longer just blue and white, but there was also a vague shape, and it was getting bigger...closer.

"What is that?" Daisuke stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong, Niwa-kun?"

"There! Someone's falling!" Daisuke and Riku stood below of where the person was going to land and stretched their arms out, ready to catch the person.

The person fell into their arms and Riku and Daisuke fell after the strong and sudden impact.

"Ite! Are you ok, Riku-san?"

"Mm...I think so. Look, it's a guy. How could this have happened?" Daisuke turned the person over and his eyes widened.

"DARK?!"

"Da...Dai...suke?"

* * *

Nice...? Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it, and please read the next chapter as well before you go!


	2. Suspicions

Enjoy!

* * *

"Dark! What's going on? Why is he here?" Emiko prepared a cold compress for Dark and looked restlessly at him as they lay him on the sofa.

"He just fell out of the sky. Jii-chan, do you know how this happened?" Riku and Daisuke watched and waited for his response.

"I don't know, this has never happened before...its best if we heal Dark first, and then get all the answers from him."

After a half an hour, Dark began to stir and everyone crowded around him.

"Dark...Dark!" Dark's eyes opened and he saw all of them, Daisuke, Riku, Emiko, Kosuke, Towa-chan and Daiki.

"Where...am I?" Dark sat up and felt a pain surge through his head.

"You're home silly." Emiko was relieved and gave Dark some water and tablets.

"Thank you."

"Dark, are you ok? You were falling from the sky and you have bruises all over you, what happened? What's going on?" Daisuke was shocked, he didn't expect to see Dark, but here he was right in front of him this time. Dark had control of a body of his own.

"Krad..."

"Krad?! Why?"

"Krad and I were trapped in an abyss. He found a way out, I don't know how he did it, but he did. We fought almost endlessly and in the end, I hung onto him as he escaped, but he kicked me away."

"Why did he want to escape?"

"He's gone crazy, he wants to create havoc, destroy this town. I couldn't stop him, for some reason my powers are only half as affective, his were too but he managed to defeat me. Something must have gone wrong."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No..."

"Hmm...He's going to be a problem..." Kosuke worried.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day at school Daisuke was worried and kept thinking about Dark, how he got out, and what they were going to do about Krad.

'Wait, does Hiwatari-kun know about this? Has Krad contacted him? Mo! Why don't I know anything?!'

Satoshi placed his hand on Daisuke's desk and interrupted his chain of thoughts.

"Hi-...Hiwatari-kun..."

"Niwa, what are you keeping from me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're hiding something Niwa...tell me!"

Satoshi slammed his other hand onto the table, attracting attention and causing the whole class to whisper. Riku noticed this and knew what the commotion between Satoshi and Daisuke was about, she stood and grabbed both their arms and dragged them outside.

"Riku..."

Risa felt lonely after that day, Dark never showed up again and Daisuke and Satoshi kept her unknown about what had happened. Risa and Satoshi eyed each other and tried to date for a while, but then it didn't work because they were both too different.

"What's the matter with them, Harada-san?" Said Saehara.

"I don't know."

"Hmm...Dark hasn't made any moves lately; I have nothing exciting to report on. Something's up with Daisuke and he isn't telling me anything..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's the matter with you two?! You warn me not to talk about these things in school, but here you are doing it yourselves!" Riku let go of their arms and Satoshi stood, looking at Daisuke.

"Niwa! Is it about this?! It can't be!"

"Woi Daisuke! What are you doing out here?"

"Saehara-kun!"

"Come on Daisuke, the teacher's coming, we better get inside..."

Riku and Saehara walked back in, but the door was half open and Saehara could see Daisuke and Satoshi facing each other outside.

"Niwa...you better tell me everything. If it involves what I think it does then I have the right to know." Daisuke nodded and Saehara had heard everything.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Riku, ready to go for ice-cream?"

"Ah! Gomen ne Risa...I forgot..."

"You made...other plans?"

"Mm, sort of..." Riku looked away and then ran off.

"Riku..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daisuke opened the door to his house with Satoshi and Riku behind him, Daisuke took one step in and began to take off his shoes when the floor collapsed.

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Daisuke almost fell into the hole, but then hung onto the edge. "Why?!" Satoshi smiled and shook his head, seeing how Daisuke will always be Daisuke.

"Wha-...what's going on?" Riku jumped to the other side of the hole and helped Daisuke up.

"Arigatou Riku-san. OKA-SAN!"

"Hai?!"

"I have guests! Why do you have the switch on?!"

"Ah! Gomen ne Dai-chan! OK! It's off! Come into the kitchen!"

"Ah...oka-san...why did you have the switch on? I don't need it anymore..."

"Gomen, gomen, since Dark came back it felt like the good ol' days."

"Dark?!" Satoshi came up from behind Daisuke, shocked. "He's back?!" He looked back at Daisuke who didn't know how to respond.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone sat down on the sofas around the coffee table, but Satoshi preferred to stand, he was too restless.

Emiko went to the foot of the stairs and called for Dark to come down, Satoshi looked at Daisuke confused and then his eyes widened when he saw Dark walking beside Emiko towards the sofa.

"Yo!"

"Dark?!"

"Why? How? I don't know, but there is something that I am sure of." Dark began.

Emiko sat down and Dark stood facing everyone.

"All I know is that Krad's doing this, he's planning something and we need to stop him no matter what."

Satoshi's body tensed at the mention of Krad's name.

"Krad's back too? Why didn't you stop him?"

"I couldn't...some of my powers is gone."

"This can't be happening...Krad...is back...just when I thought I was rid of him."

"Hiwatari-kun..."

"Is he in his own body too? Or is he...in me?"

"No, he has his own body, like me."

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing..." Satoshi laughed a little and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh look at the time! Would you like to stay for dinner Satoshi-san? Riku-chan?" Emiko stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Ah, gomen...I think I should be making my way home. Risa might get worried."

"Oh...that's too bad."

Daisuke walked Riku to the front door and began their farewells.

"Riku-san, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine." Riku then moved closer to Daisuke and gave him a short, sweet kiss. "Daisuke, lighten up. We'll figure this out and stop Krad, don't worry ok?"

"Mm..." Daisuke nodded and hugged Riku. "Thank you Riku-san. Bye."

"Bye."

Daisuke turned around and Dark was there watching him.

"Oh? It seems that things between you two are going smoothly."

"Mm, but...Harada-san isn't doing well. We didn't tell her about what happened, Riku-san told me that she's been really depressed nowadays."

Daisuke felt uneasy about this, but for the sake of Harada-san he had to ask.

"Dark..."

"Hmm?"

"Could you like visit her...or something?"

"Daisuke..."

"Would you?"

"I don't think I should, it'll make things worse. I think I should keep it low right now."

* * *

TBC

Next Chapter: Krad will initiate his first attack, and Daisuke discovers something at the wrong place and the wrong time.

I don't want to rush things so the next chapter might take a while...-.-....


	3. First Move

Everyone, who has read my first 2 instalments, don't worry, I haven't abandoned this fic, it's just that I've been tied up doing my Saiyuki one and working out the ending for this one. I'm going to really concentrate on this fic, so don't expect updates so soon. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"Mo! Why must I come with you?"

"Otherwise I'd feel lonely."

"Liar...by the way, where are we going to start searching? We don't even know what he's trying to do."

"I don't know, just look for anything suspicious for the moment."

"Not for too long, I've started to get used to sleeping early now."

"Ahaha...you haven't changed."

"Dark, aren't you tired of carrying me around like this? Can Wiz hold?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. So have you seen anything?"

"Ah, there!"

"So it's started..."

Dark flew down and settled Daisuke far from where he needed to go.

"Stay here; don't get yourself into any trouble."

"I know I know."

Dark flew to the roof of a building where Krad was, as he looked up at Dark he smirked and flew up towards him, charging up a beam. Dark countered it with a beam of his own and then flew in and punched him in his stomach, he recovered and kicked Dark's side and they engaged in battle.

Daisuke watched from a distance and anxiously hoped nothing would happen to Dark and hoping that nobody would see them.

"Krad! What are you up to?!"

"Hmm, if I told you that it wouldn't be fun anymore!"

Dark hated his expression and punched him in the face and then threw an energy ball, making Krad fall hard on the building rooftop.

'Dark...' Daisuke broke his way into the building and ran up to see if everything was okay.

Dark flew down and kneeled beside Krad who lay motionless.

"What are you trying to do Krad? And, why are you so strong all of a sudden?" Dark whispered. Then, the moon shone onto a blue pendant that had Krad on his neck. Dark looked at it and his eyes widened.

"It can't be..."

Then suddenly Krad's eyes shot open, he then grabbed onto Dark's face and slammed it against the floor.

"See you again, Dark Mousy."

Krad flew away far and fast so Dark wouldn't be able to catch up to him by the time he regained his focus.

"Dark! Dark, are you alright?!" Daisuke rushed to his side as Dark sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"He got away...that bastard."

"Don't worry about that, I think I got something."

"I think I got something too."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Did you find anything?" Emiko asked as she wiped some of Dark's injuries.

"Yeah."

"Krad is targeting Hikari arts." Daisuke said.

"What? Why?! Isn't he meant to protect Hikari?"

"Iie, I guess since he doesn't have a tamer anymore he has no need to protect them. But if what I'm thinking is right, then things are going to get bad."

"What do you mean, Dark?"

"Krad, he has the pendant...Krad found the Atlantic Pendant."

"What is that?" Daisuke asked.

"In the Hikari family, there was this woman. She wasn't closely related so her arts were ignored. One day she voyaged to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and found a pendant with a blue jewel in the centre."

"I remember that story," Daiki came into the room and sat down with a cup of tea. "The jewel was part of a savage history that was forgotten by time. Within it lies many magical spirits, and they surged into her artworks. Those pieces were finally recognized by the rest of the family."

"The building we found him at was an exhibition centre;" Dark continued, "displayed there was one of the few paintings that the woman had created. Krad had absorbed the spirits back into the pendant, and I think he's using them to give him power, the more he has, the more powerful he becomes."

"But, doing that would destroy the painting!" Emiko exclaimed.

"It was destroyed; that's how we know for sure."

"With all that power...what does Krad want to do with it?"

"That's something we need to find out, and fast...before he gains too much power...and I won't be able to stop him."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daisuke was getting ready for school, and Dark sat in his room with nothing to do.

"Ah...it's going to be so boring..."

"Why don't you sleep? That's what you used to do."

"Daisuke...I have my own body now, I want to do something with it...and, I can't go out or anything, it'll attract attention and I'm too lazy to deal with that."

Daisuke sighed and picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder and made his way downstairs for breakfast with Dark following not far away.

"Ohio, Dai-chan, Dark."

"Ohio." They both said at the same time.

"Ah, it feels like I have two sons." Emiko blushed and laid two plates on the table and Towa poured them some juice.

Daisuke finished and made his way to the front door like usual and waved to his family, which now included Dark. He didn't realize how odd it was to actually have Dark as a separate person, but in a way he was happy about it, he was able to see it with his own eyes, the Legendary Phantom Thief, Dark.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::8::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daisuke walked down the road leading to the entrance of the school along with other students, and then Riku caught up with him and tapped his shoulder.

"Niwa-kun, ohio."

"Riku-san? O-ohio..."

"Are you okay Niwa-kun?"

"Mm...I'm fine."

"Did you find anything last night?"

"A bit, but its not enough."

"Don't worry about it, you guys will figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Risa came up behind Riku and stared at them questioningly.

"N-nothing..." Riku replied, with guilt as she looked at Risa's disappointed face.

The first bell rang and they all sat down in their homeroom.

"Hey, I heard that someone destroyed a painting at the exhibition centre. Police have no idea who did it and all their security tapes were sabotaged."

"Who could've done something like that?"

"Yeah, I mean when Dark steals, he doesn't do anything like that."

Daisuke was troubled and wanted to talk to Satoshi, but he wasn't in class yet. Wait, Satoshi's always in class early…he began to worry, he wondered if something had happened to him, had Krad gotten him?

'Dark, what do you think?'

After a while there was no response. Daisuke felt stupid at the fact that he forgot that Dark wasn't there anymore.

"Daisuke...Daisuke...DAISUKE!"

"WAA!! What? What?"

The teacher looked at Daisuke, annoyed, as the other students giggled at him.

"I've called you five times! We're starting a project today! Go get some poster paper at the supply store, here's the card key. Get me 3 of every colour you can find."

"Hai..."

Daisuke walked out of class and towards the store with his head down, feeling embarrassed. Daisuke was walking down the very quiet, and deserted corridor, no one was to be seen from either end. Then suddenly, Satoshi tapped Daisuke's shoulder.

"Aaaahh!!!" Daisuke jumped away and had his hands open and stretched out to protect himself from whoever was there. Then before he knew it, light grew from his hands and became beams that threw themselves in Satoshi's direction. Luckily, he dodged just in time uninjured.

"NIWA!! What are you doing?!" Daisuke opened his eyes to see Satoshi on the floor and the walls damaged and its bricks crumbled in front of him. As Daisuke saw his hands stretched and aimed at the broken wall and freaked out.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT HAPPENED?! Hiwatari-kun!!"

"Why don't you tell me?" Satoshi calmly stood up and dusted himself off; he walked over to Daisuke and pushed his arms down.

"Niwa, calm down."

"But...how did I do that?"

Daisuke's class heard the sudden explosion and they all rushed outside. Leading the class were Riku, Risa and Saehara. As they got out they searched for where it came from.

"Quickly, before someone sees us." Satoshi pulled him round a corner, hoping nobody saw them.

"Hey, isn't that Daisuke and Hiwatari?" Saehara saw them for a split second, running around the corner.

"I think so..." So did Risa.

"I don't think so, it could have been anybody." Riku too, but she was covering.

"Iie...I'm sure it was them." Saehara walked closer to the damaged wall and examined it. "This is a...scoop! This isn't normal! It looks like someone blew it up."

"Saehara, get away from the wall. Everyone! Enough, back to class." The teacher ushered them back to class with all of them whining and complaining. Then Satoshi and Daisuke reappeared but this time with the bundles of poster paper that the teacher wanted.

"Huh? What happened?" Daisuke asked, trying not to seem too much like he was lying.

"Nothing Daisuke, now come on, let's get back to class. Satoshi, you're late."

"Gomen." Daisuke and Satoshi let the class walk in first and they slowly trailed behind while whispering to each other.

"Niwa, what just happened? What you did back there was Dark's magic."

"I don't know...and Hiwatari-kun, last night-"

"Let's talk about this later; I'm guessing no one at home knows about this."

* * *

TBC

Next Chapter: A certain Hikari artwork arrives in the school for study, Krad is not willing to wait until night.


	4. The New Guy

Ah! Sorry I haven't updated since the beginning of time…I mean, I hate it when other authors do this, so I'm really sorry! But please, enjoy the chapter! (Re-read the previous chapter if you have forgotten it! Unless you're a new reader…whatever…)

* * *

"Dark! Something's happening!"

"Hmm? Daisuke?"

Daisuke ran in through the front door and into the living room with Satoshi following quietly after him.

"Dark, my hands were like this and-" Daisuke imitated how his hands were, but before he knew it, was reliving the entire incident. A beam of light grew in his hands and it blew up their TV.

"Daisuke! What did you do?" Emiko walked in from the kitchen and gasped at the mess.

"You! Daisuke, you have the rest of my powers!"

"We better do something about this, otherwise it will happen again." Daisuke exclaimed, losing his mind after all this chaos.

"Dai-chan? This happened before? When?"

"In school, luckily no-one saw it." Satoshi quietly stated.

"What's going on here?" Daisuke slumped on the couch and his head hung down in confusion.

"Don't worry Dai-chan," Emiko sat next to him. "Dark knows what's going on right?"

"Iie…this has never happened before."

"I thought so."

"Daiki, do you have any idea?"

"I could start researching it now…let's go, Kosuke-kun."

"Wait…Daisuke, if you have half of my powers, and Krad had half of his, then…"

"I have half." Satoshi finished.

"This is good, if we work together then things can start going our way."

"But Dark, I don't even know how to use your powers."

"It seems by the way Niwa unleashed them just now, it came naturally…I think its all down to imitation."

"Well, let's start training you two rookies then."

((((((((((((((((((((8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

Krad hid in the shadows of the museum, waiting for right opportunity to strike. His medallion shone as he faced 'The White Emperor' statue, his eyes glaring at the sight of such power embedded in the statue.

Though he stiffened as he saw guards and workers approach the statue and begin disarming its alarms and lifting it onto a crate and moving it away.

_'What are they doing?'_

"We greatly appreciate this hospitality; please send my regards to the curator."

"I would like to check its destination, err…Azumano high?"

"Hai."

"And you are Suzaki-sensei, head of the arts department?"

"Hai. Again, arigatou, the students will be thrilled."

"The statue will be moved to an undisclosed location for tonight, and will arrive at your school in the morning."

_'Damn it…'_

((((((((((((((((((((8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

There was a knock on the door and Kosuke settled down his tea and went to open it.

"Oh, Satoshi-kun? Come in."

Satoshi walked into the lounge and saw Dark and Daisuke eating cereal in front of the TV.

"Eh? Hiwatari-kun?"

"Ohio, Niwa…Dark…"

"Satoshi? What are you doing here so early?"

"I came here to tell you that we are going to have some trouble at school today."

"Hmm? What do you mean Hiwatari-kun?"

"A statue…'The White Emperor' is arriving at our school a few hours from now and…"

"Krad's after it…right?" Dark added in.

"Correct. Dark, this might be a little much to ask, but neither Daisuke nor I can stop Krad if he appears at school. We may have strength with us, but we won't be able to handle him, and there are so many others-"

"I'd be happy to do it." Dark smirked and looked over to Daisuke.

"Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Ne Emiko, do you have a spare uniform for me?"

"What? What for?"

"I'm going to school today." Dark gleamed.

"I can help make the necessary arrangements." Satoshi added, pressing the keys on his phone.

"Alright…today, we bring down Krad."

"But, before you do anything…we're going to have to fix the way you look." Emiko and Towa came in holding a whole mess of things

"Huh?"

((((((((((((((((((((8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, some famous statue is coming to our school."

"I heard it was priceless or something."

"They brought it in for study; this is going to be so cool!"

"Hey, it's not just that, I heard there's a new guy coming to school."

"Really? I hope he's good-looking!"

Daisuke sat with his face flat on the desk.

_'What was he thinking? It's all Hiwatari-kun's fault.'_

"Eh Daisuke! What the matter?" Saehara greeted him with a hard smack on his back.

"Ite! Saehara!"

"C'mon Daisuke, tell me what's wrong with you!"

"I'm suffering from mental distress…"

"Minna! Can everyone sit down already? I know everyone's excited about what's arriving later but first things first…"

"Ne, sensei! Is it true that there's going to be a new student?"

"Hai, I was just about to introduce him to you."

Everyone in the class leaned in closer from their desks, eager to meet the new student, but Daisuke still had his head down, not wanting to see it. Satoshi was as calm as ever, but couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to know how Dark turned out after he and Daisuke left him at the mercy of Emiko and Towa.

"Minna, may I introduce to you to, Kiriyama Keiji." The teacher looked towards the door and it slowly opened. As soon as the guy stepped in fully, all the girls screamed.

"Yo!"

"Aaaaah!"

"He's so hot!"

Risa began to blush, she was falling in love.

Riku looked closely at him and her face screwed up.

'_It's that pervert.'_

Keiji was tall, handsome with short dark brown hair. He was wearing the school jacket with his hands tucked in his pocket.

The girls began to rush up and crowd around him, causing too much chaos for the teacher to handle. The guys stood around and mumbled about why he was so great. Satoshi came up next to Daisuke and tapped his shoulder.

"Niwa…" He whispered, "Da-…I mean, Keiji has arrived."

"Hey, Daisuke-kun, what is he doing here?" Riku asked bitterly as she came up from behind him.

"He's been here for only a minute and he's caused so much trouble."

"Kyuu!"

"Huh?" Daisuke stood up abruptly and panicked.

"Niwa, look…" A smile came upon Satoshi's face and Daisuke turned to Da-…I mean Keiji…

Keiji's hair began to twitch.

"Eh?" All of a sudden, Daisuke began to laugh out loud uncontrollably.

"Niwa?" Satoshi tried to make him stop, but still with a smile on his face trying not to laugh along with him. Daisuke laughed onto Satoshi's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

Everyone looked at Daisuke strangely and so did Keiji, but with a more annoyed expression.

"He must have not wanted to cut his hair! I can just imagine him running away from the scissors. Ahahahaha!"

"Daisuke urusai!" Keiji yelled.

"Oh? Keiji, do you know Daisuke?" Daisuke froze and looked wide-eyed at Dark.

"Ah?" Keiji was caught off guard and looked stunned at the teacher.

_'Dark that baka…'_

"Sensei, he's a…his…his mum knows my mum…we're good friends!"

"That's nice, it'll be perfect then. You can show Keiji around the school. I want you to make him feel welcome here!"

_'Great…'_

_

* * *

_

Reviews s'il vous plait (Please)!

TBC

Next Chapter: Krad's lurking within the school grounds, teasing Dark, Daisuke and Satoshi with the students' lives.


	5. Dangerous Grounds

Hey! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I can't believe this…"

"Daisuke, relax! This is the first time in ages I get to have some fun in the daytime. And you wouldn't believe how many love letters I got."

"Seriously Dark-…ah! I mean, Keiji…how long do you have to do this?"

"What's the matter Riku? Are you gonna start falling for me too?"

"Never! Its just you're causing so much trouble."

"At least something interesting is happening in this school for once, unlike the times when I was still a part of Daisuke."

The three were walking towards class after lunch and suddenly Risa caught up with them.

"Hi minna!"

"Hi, Harada-san."

"Yo!"

"Hi, Kiriyama-san… so, how do you like our school so far?"

"I dunno…it seems okay so far. It has a lot of cute girls though…" Dark said glaring at her. Risa blushed but then Daisuke elbowed Dark. "Calm down Daisuke, I don't intend on causing any more attention than I'm already getting. It's too dangerous to have so many people around me when Krad could strike at anytime…"

"What are you talking about Kiriyama-san?"

"Oh, its nothing. Let's get back to class." Risa nodded sweetly and skipped ahead of them. As they walked on, Dark caught something moving from the corner of his eye.

"Keiji…did you?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Was it…?"

"Yeah it was."

Riku didn't have to ask, she knew deep down inside that it was Krad.

Dark sat down next to Satoshi and put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"He's here already?"

"You ready for him Commander?" He sighed and looked forward at Daisuke.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about Niwa."

"He'll be fine, has been trained since birth remember?" Satoshi let out a small smile and looked out the window, carefully observing everything.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

Class continued normally, though there was tension between the four. Dark, Daisuke and Satoshi were all trying to keep their cool, but Riku couldn't help worrying for the person she cared about most.

"Sensei! Can I go to the toilet?"

"Quickly Riku-san."

"Hai!" As Riku got out of her chair, she caught Daisuke looking at her intently. She faced him and whispered "It's okay".

Riku walked out of the classroom and walked towards the girls' toilet which was only around the corner. Though as she was about to turn to her right, a hand came up from behind her and covered her mouth and bringing her out of sight.

_'Riku-san…it's been too long…' _Daisuke's eyes narrowed and felt something was wrong, and Satoshi could tell.

"Sensei."

"Hai Satoshi-kun?"

"Could you please excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh sure…do you have work to do Satoshi-kun?"

"Hai, gomen."

"Ah, don't worry about it."

Satoshi stood up as calmly as he could trying not to make Daisuke worry, even though he knew he would be.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Relax."

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Harada-san…are you in there? Harada-san?" Satoshi knocked on the girls' bathroom door but there was no answer. As he walked back, he heard some muffled noises and followed them closely.

No Entry-

"This is meant to be locked…" Satoshi slowly opened the door and peeked inside. His eyes widened as he saw Riku tied to a chair and gagged with white wings hovering over her.

"Krad!"

"Satoshi-sama…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was asking your little friend here…where I could find the statue…but, she wouldn't tell me…" Riku gave out muffled yells and Satoshi stared menacingly at the wounds on Riku's right arm.

"Get out of here Krad!"

"Not until you tell me where the statue is kept." Krad took out a white feather and held it against Riku's neck. Satoshi didn't hesitate to use his newly acquired powers; he held out his hand and threw a feather at Krad's hand leaving a long gash.

"Aaarghh! You!"

"Get out!" Krad gritted his teeth and ran out of the window and flew off. "Harada-san!" Satoshi rushed to her side and freed her.

"It hurts…" She looked at her arm and squirmed at the pain. Satoshi searched the room which seemed to be stocked with supplies and equipment and finally found a first aid kit. After skilfully bandaging her arm, they both made their way out.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG'_**

"Fire!"

"Wait everyone! Relax and let's get out calmly."

"Sensei! Is this a real fire or a practice?"

"I'm not sure…but either way, we have to get out of the building." As the class came out into the corridor, Satoshi caught an image of Krad rush past at the other side.

Daisuke and Dark saw Satoshi approaching with Riku. "Hiwatari-kun? Riku-san! What happened to you?" Riku's uniform had been ripped and he could see the bandages quickly. Satoshi gave Riku to him and he embraced her longingly. "Who did this to you?"

"Krad…"

Satoshi away from the class and towards their art room with Daisuke following behind.

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Keiji! Stay with Riku-san, keep her safe!"

"Baka! Stop trying to act so cool!"

"Kiriyama-kun, this way please…"

"But Sensei…"

"C'mon!" The teacher brought them all out and Dark watched helplessly as Daisuke and Satoshi disappeared behind the corner.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Hiwatari-kun! Where are we going?"

"The art room, the statue has arrived."

Satoshi swiped his card key through the lock and they rushed inside. There was Krad, hovering high above them facing the painting and holding out his necklace, preparing to absorb the statue's spirit.

"KRAD!" Satoshi yelled with every ounce of anger he had. He brought his arm back and swung it forward, and with that motion, feathers of light formed and they cut Krad's arm.

"What? Satoshi-sama? It's good to see you again…"

"Well, it makes me want to throw up seeing _you_ Krad." Satoshi put his palms side-by-side and unleashed a ball of energy at Krad. In defence, Krad brought up his shield.

Though, as soon as he lowered it, Daisuke came from his side and punched Krad in the face "That's for Riku-san!" He then kneed Krad in the stomach and threw him smashing against the wall. Rubble fell on top of him and both Satoshi and Daisuke stood guard, waiting.

"You think that got him?" Daisuke asked as he loosened his fists.

"I wouldn't bet on it…"

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Keiji! What's going on? Where's Daisuke-kun?"

"Shh! Calm down…I can't explain right now…"

"Its Krad…isn't it?

"Riku…stay here…and wear my jacket to cover your wounds."

"Where are you going? You know you can't expose yourself, not yet!" As Dark was about to move, Riku grabbed onto his shirt and held him back. "Believe in Daisuke-kun…Keiji…"

"I can't let what happened to you happen to him."

At that moment, the principle of the school came out with a loud speaker a told everyone that this was only a practice drill. Though suddenly, a huge explosion came from behind him and a tower of smoke formed and everybody panicked.

"DAISUKE!"

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

Satoshi had thrown Krad through the wall into the adjacent room, which happened to be the computer room, causing everything to explode. Daisuke and Satoshi were both badly injured, both bleeding, staining their shirts.

"Enough joking around…" Krad emerged from the hole in the wall and unleashed a ball of energy and flung the two against the wall, but before they could fall to the ground, Krad pinned them down with his feathers. "Stay."

Krad faced the statue again, which still unharmed despite all the damage around them. The pendant on his necklace shone and began to levitate. 'The White Emperor' turned a bright white and this light began to seep into the pendant.

Satoshi and Daisuke struggled to get free as they were forced to watch a statue die.

"Daisuke!"

"Keiji! The statue!" Dark ran towards Krad, but he had already seen him.

"Dark Mousy! Long time no see!" Krad lifted his right arm and a strong gust of wind pushed Dark back and banged him against the wall next to Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Dark, get up!"

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Riku! Where's Kiriyama-kun?"

"Ehh…I don't know…think there're over there…" Riku pointed to some random direction within the crowd and Risa desperately followed. "Gomen ne Risa…" she whispered under her breath. Though behind her, Takeshi was closely eavesdropping.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Eghh…" Dark struggled to open his eyes and stand, but he soon as he did it was too late.

"Well, let's test out how much power I've just gained…" Behind him, the statue began to crumble to bits. He turned to Dark who was running towards him, but as soon as he got close enough, Krad stepped in and punched Dark in the chest and he flew through the wall and into the corridor.

"DARK!" Daisuke summoned up all his strength and ripped himself free from the wall and ran through the hole in the wall and kneeled down next to him. "Dark…Dark…are you ok?" Satoshi came up behind him and went to the other side of Dark to examine his condition.

"He'll be fine. C'mon Niwa, you have to leave before anyone sees us."

"Mm…Wiz…" The brown hair on Dark's head transformed itself into black wings on Daisuke. He lifted up Dark in his arms and turned to the window. "Hiwatari-kun, will you be ok?"

"Yea."

"And…"

"I'll make sure Harada-san is safe."

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

TBC

Next Chapter: Dark has clues on where Krad will hit next and takes a trip with the rest for the weekend, but they don't realise that they're being followed.


	6. Stalker

It's been a while…but here we go!

* * *

Kosuke had been rummaging through their family library the whole day, as the sun began to set he snapped shut the dusty book in his hands and smiled.

"Found it!"

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Dai-chan! Dark! Kosuke-san! Its dinner!" Emiko and Towa were setting the table and Daiki was the first there, followed by Dark and Daisuke. "Eh? Where's Kosuke-san?"

"Yo, Emiko!"

"Kosuke-san! Look at you! What have you been doing?"

He held up the book and opened it to a page. "I've been looking for the next target."

"Oh?" Dark took the book and saw a picture of the Atlantic Stone, and beside it was a list of all her creations.

"It looks like Krad's hunting them down in chronological order," Kosuke explained, "so the next one on the list is another statue, 'The Goddess of Valentine'."

"Towa, can you look for her?"

"Of course!" She fell into deep concentration and then returned to normal with a satisfied smile. "It's on a small island off the east coast, in a shrine somewhere in the woods."

"I guess we should start packing!" Emiko said cheerfully. "It's about time we took a little vacation."

"No, gomen Emiko, it's too dangerous."

"Hmm…!" Emiko pouted and looked to Kosuke for some support.

"Listen to Dark, Emiko. We can stay here and look for the other art pieces just in case."

"Daisuke, call Satoshi. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

Riku woke up earlier than usual; silently tip toeing out of the house on Saturday morning. 'Ok…surprise Daisuke and bring him out for ice cream! He's been under so much pressure lately with this Krad thing…a little cheering up is just what he needs!' As she came up the road that lead to his home, she saw the door ajar and her head spun with the unimaginable.

"Daisuke-kun?"

"Ah…Harada-san…"

"Niwa-san! What happened?" Kosuke approached her hugging his stomach and using the wall to keep him from falling. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's everyone?" She was scared. Her heart was racing. What was she meant to do? Riku ran up to Kosuke and put his arm around her shoulder and brought him to the couch. "Wait here, I'll get you some ice-"

"No…Daisuke…is upstairs…"

Without another thought, she ran up to his room and found it practically destroyed. One entire wall was gone, flooding the whole room with bright light from the newly risen sun.

"Riku-…san…"

"Daisuke…" Riku knelt down and lifted some rubble off him and lifted his head onto her lap. "Are you ok?" She asked as calmly and as sweetly as she could, hopefully lightening up his spirits.

"Mm…but Dark…and Satoshi…" Daisuke closed his eyes and lifted his palm to his forehead, tired and frustrated.

"They can take care of themselves, you need to rest." Suddenly Daisuke's eyes widened and he jerked up and ran to a corner of the room and began digging through the rubble.

"Towa-chan…" He lifted the little pink bird gently into the palms of his hands and stared at her with remorse.

"Daisuke…Emiko-chan's light is fading…she's in the garden…"

"Riku-san, take care of her." She quickly nodded as Daisuke jumped out of the hole in his room and landed in the garden. Emiko and Daiki were leaning against the balcony, bruised and bleeding.

"Oka-san…"

"Dai-chan…" She said in between coughs. Daisuke picked Daiki up, who was completely unconscious while he supported Emiko's arm around his neck. He brought them to the living room, resting them beside Kosuke. Riku came downstairs with Towa, back in human form and they began to heal their wounds.

"_Daisuke-kun…what happened?"_

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"KRAD! THIS ENDS HERE!" Dark flew at full speed and tackled Krad, kicking him down towards the ocean, but he recovered and darted back towards Dark.

"You don't deserve to live!" Satoshi threw an energy ball at him, which sent Krad crashing into the sea. Satoshi and Dark hovered above and glared menacingly at the white feathers in the ocean.

"_We were about to leave to find the next art piece…but Krad came here first to make sure we didn't interfere."_

He burst out of the sea and sprays of water blinded Dark and Satoshi. As the water cleared and fell back into the sea, Krad threw dozens of feathers, but Satoshi lifted his shield just in time.

"_He attacked all of us…Oka-san, oto-san, jii-chan…"_

"Dark! I can't hold this much longer!" Krad was trying to penetrate his shield with his beam and was succeeding. Dark's fists clenched as he charged towards Krad and punched his stomach over and over again, then finally began to charge up an energy ball and pushed it directly onto Krad's torso.

"_Krad knocked me unconscious and threw me against the wall before I could even do anything."_

Blood dripped and stained the blue of the ocean. Dark, Satoshi and Krad were all exhausted, but they stood ready, prepared to react to whoever intended to attack first.

"_But then, Satoshi used his wings and Dark summoned Wiz…they started fighting and lead Krad away from the house."_

"Dark…" Satoshi whispered, "we can't beat him here…we're going to have to reach the island before he does." Dark nodded and threw dozens of feathers, making Krad put up his shield and letting Satoshi get a head start. "C'mon! Dark!"

"_They're on their way to the island, but something tells me that they won't have the time to search for the statue unless I'm there to help take care of Krad."_

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"I'm coming with you."

"Riku-san…why?"

"Because…if something happens, there'll be no one to take care of you…and…" Riku blushed a little and hid her eyes under her fringe as she continued. "…if I stay, I'll have nothing to do but worry about you…so…so I'm coming okay?" Daisuke smiled at her concern and looked to his parents for approval, and they did.

"Then you should go pack, we'll finish up here and we'll meet at the harbour okay?" Riku looked up at him and saw that pure, innocent smile, but behind it she knew there was nothing but fear. Fear for her life and everyone else's.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Riku? Rikuuu?" Risa frantically knocked on her door, impatiently waiting for an answer. "Riku this isn't funny! You were missing this morning, now you're locking yourself in?" Riku tried to ignore her twin and mindlessly threw things in a bag as she thought of a way to get out without getting caught. "Honestly, Riku!" Risa stormed off and went out, slamming the door behind her.

"Gomen Risa…" She picked up her bag and slowly creaked the door open, making sure no one would see her. As soon as she felt it was safe enough, Riku ran downstairs and went through the back door, through the garden, picked up her bike and rode out on the road. From behind the bushes, Risa watched silently.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Riku-san," Daisuke smiled and waved at her. She laid her bike against the railing and hugged him closely.

"What time does the boat leave?"

"In half an hour…have you eaten?"

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Harada-san! Where are you taking me?"

"Urusai Takeshi!"

"Harada-san!" She pulled them behind a bush and pointed into the distance towards a certain café.

"Daisuke…and Harada-san? You brought me here to spy on your sister on a date?"

"That's not it!"

"Riku-san, it's almost time. Let's board the ship now." Daisuke picked up both his bag and Riku's and held onto her hand, but she pulled it back. "Riku…?"

"Are you sure…that it's okay for me to come? I won't be a burden…will I?"

"You will never be one, Riku-san…its okay." He held out his hand and smiled at her as she nervously took it. They stepped onto the ship with two others secretly following behind.

"Hurry up Takeshi!"

"Show me a little respect! _You're_ the one who asked me here!"

"You wanted a scoop didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I see nothing news worthy about Daisuke and your older sister." He pouted, still being dragged around the ship by Risa.

"Ah! There they are…" Daisuke and Riku were leaning against the railing, alone at the back end of the ship. "Look, I'm sure they're up to something…and it's a big something if Riku won't tell me about it and you told me yourself that Niwa-kun was keeping something from you too!"

"Harada-san…" he whined. "I'm sure Daisuke is just surprising her with some romantic trip or something…"

"Just listen won't you?"

"Do you think they're alright?"

"He and Satoshi can handle it, just like you said…but I'm just worried for how long."

"Do you think this trip will take long?"

"Huh?"

"It's just…I left the house without a word…and Risa and I kinda left on bad terms."

"Don't worry, oka-san will make sure everything's handled back home…and you two are sisters, she can't be mad at you for that long."

"But…she knows I'm keeping something from her and it hurts that I can't say anything."

"Riku-san," Daisuke stood straight and looked deep into her eyes, making her realize that whatever he was about to say, she had to take it seriously. "If you can't take it, we could always-"

"No! Don't even think about it! You're not taking my memories of this away…"

"Are you sure?"

"Who else would be able to keep you and Da-"

"Harada-saaan!"

"Urusai! You just made me miss what she said!"

"Speaking of which, how long will _Keiji_ have to stay at the school? Now that there's nothing to protect..."

"I don't know…I think he likes it there for some reason. Maybe he'll stay."

"But Daisuke-kun…is it okay for Risa to like him?"

"Why is she talking about that?"

"You like the new guy? Kiriyama?"

"Shh! Why can't you just listen?"

"Alright, alright!"

"It's just…she's becoming all dreamy again…just like she did for Dark before. Then when he disappeared, Risa wouldn't leave her room…if something like that happens again, I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Don't worry Riku-san, we'll discuss this when we meet him at the island…we've arrived."

"Okay…"

Daisuke took Riku's hand and lead her off the ship and Risa and Takeshi quietly followed.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"DARK!" Satoshi watched Krad throw a large energy beam towards Dark and it threw him crashing deep into the woods on the mountain.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten you Satoshi-sama!" Krad aimed another beam but Satoshi raised his shield, but it wasn't enough and he got thrown against the beach.

"Daisuke-kun! Did you see that?"

"C'mon!" Riku got on her bike as she tried to keep up with Daisuke who was running as fast as he could.

"Harada-san, what was that explosion?"

"I told you something was going on!"

"If we're going to find out, we have to catch up with them!"

"It's…" Daisuke ran closer to the body lying limp on the beach, bleeding, clothes torn and cuts and bruises were scattered all over his body. "Hiwatari-kun!" He helped Satoshi sit up and panicked as his wings disappeared. "Hey! Are you okay? Where are the rest?"

"He's…in the-" Satoshi coughed up blood and Riku looked at him uneasily. "He crashed in the…woods…we have to get there before-"

"Its okay, stop talking…I'm sure he can take care of himself for a while, but we have to get you cleaned up." Daisuke put Satoshi's arm around him as Riku supported his other arm and they began to walk towards the small town.

"Harada-san…what's going on?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Arigatou!

TBC

Next Chapter: Will Daisuke, Satoshi and Riku find Dark before its too late? Will Risa and Takeshi find out? Will they get to the statue before Krad? Find out in the next chapter! Muahahaha!


	7. Hunt

Yay! I love the way my story is headed!

* * *

"The doctor said that he'll need at least a day's bed rest. He hasn't seen anyone able to heal that fast from that degree of injuries before." Daisuke told Riku calmly as he softly closed the door to Satoshi's room.

"What are we going to do now? Wait?"

"I want _you_ to wait here while I go look for him."

"But…!"

"I know he can handle himself, but he's not invincible. I have to find him before anything happens, but I don't want Hiwatari-kun to wake up alone. So stay with him okay?"

"Mm…" She nodded.

"By the way, when Hiwatari-kun gets up, makes sure he stays in bed. He needs the rest."

"Okay."

"I found out from one of the nurses that the only statue they have is in a shrine on the mountain. We'll beat Krad Riku-san."

"Be careful."

"I won't be long."

"Kay," she added as he smiled and turned away, but then suddenly grabbed onto his arm. "Daisuke-kun…" she began as she moved closer to his ear. "Don't you feel like someone's following us?"

"Maybe." Was all he said as he walked off with his bag slung over his shoulder.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"What are they doing here? And why's Hiwatari-kun hurt?"

"I don't know Harada-san," he said whilst taking a sip from his drink. At a small café just across the street from the clinic – where they followed Daisuke, Riku and Satoshi into – the two curious individuals sat and waited. "It may have something to do with the recent art incidents. Daisuke may be helping Hiwatari-kun with the investigation."

"But that doesn't mean that he has to drag Riku along! _And_ not tell me about it!"

"It could be a something they have to keep under wraps Harada-san…I mean police files aren't exactly public information…"

"Ah! Look!" Risa pointed towards the hospital entrance and there was Daisuke walking briskly to an unknown destination.

"Let's follow him…"

"Wait, where's Riku?"

"She's probably staying with Hiwatari-kun…"

"What should we do?"

"Would you be okay staying here and wait for Riku, while I follow Daisuke?"

"Are you going to be alright? What if you get lost?"

"Don't worry! There's no way I'd get lost!"

"If you say so…" Risa said under her breath as he started off.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

'I can't believe I'm lost…' Takeshi sat dejected against a tree and sighed. 'I don't get it…I was following him so carefully, then all of a sudden…' he took his camera out and used its zoom lens as binoculars and scanned through the woods. 'Where are you Daisuke?'

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Uggh…"

"Hiwatari-kun?" Riku asked, leaning in from her chair.

"Harada…san…" Satoshi opened his eyes and slowly got used to the brightness of the hospital lights. "Where's Niwa…?"

"He went to look for Dark. He said he'd be back soon, so…" she drifted off, nervously playing with her fingers. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," he began as he sat up on the bed.

"The doctor said you have to stay in bed for a day."

"What? Krad is getting closer to the statue! We're wasting time here!" He started to get off the bed but got pushed back in.

"No! Daisuke-kun said to stay in bed; he'll take care of Krad okay?" Satoshi looked up at her stubborn face, showing clearly that she wouldn't take no for an answer. He smiled at her in defeat and lay back down.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

'Dark…where are you?' Daisuke climbed up a tree and as he reached the top, his eyes met a clear, vast view and it stretched to the edge of the island and to the top of the mountain. Suddenly he heard a loud boom near the peak of the mountain and he knew _that_ was his destination. 'Hold on Dark, I'm coming.'

"What was that?" Not so far away, Takeshi jerked his head to the origin of the explosion and with the curiosity of a reporter, followed it.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Did you feel that?"

"What?"

Satoshi sat up on his bed as Riku watched him wide-eyed, fearing where this conversation was headed.

"There's no volcano, construction…anything on this island that could have caused that kind of explosion. Except for…"

"Wait! I know what you're thinking and no! We're not leaving!"

"Harada-san, what if that explosion meant that Dark was losing? If Krad gets this statue, who knows how strong he could become and whether any of us can stop him. So I'm asking you to decide with your instincts before something happens that we're going to deeply regret ignoring."

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"DARK!" Daisuke rushed to his side and stared scared at all the abuse he's taken.

"Daisuke…what are you doing here?" Coughing, Dark struggled to stand but only could with an arm around Daisuke's shoulder.

"Where's Krad?"

"He's up there somewhere, waiting for me. Did you come here alone?"

"Ahaha…"

"I guess now we're even." Dark smiled and chuckled a little but all that came out was blood, staining his palms.

"Wiz!"

"No Daisuke! He'll see you."

"But we have to get you out of here soon…" Daisuke looked around frantically, hoping for…something! He couldn't call for help, this was Dark! The famous phantom thief who would be arrested on sight…

Leaves rustled not too far away and it seemed that it was getting closer.

"Crap…why does it have to be so dense?" Takeshi mumbled as he made his way through the shrubs and stuff, coming closer to the exposed Daisuke.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Careful, you're still getting better." Riku cautioned as she supported him as they walked out of the hospital. "Ugh…Daisuke-kun is going to kill me…" Outside, Risa watched crouched behind a corner. 'The nerve! Why would she keep this from me? What if she got into trouble and none of us knew where she was?' she clenched her fists and growled at everything.

They turned a corner, "RISA?" Riku quickly covered her mouth as the twins mirrored each other's expressions. "What are you doing here!" Risa shook herself out of her dazed state of being caught and stood up.

"What do you mean _'what am I doing here?'_ what about you! What are _you_ doing here!"

"I uh…"

"She came here to help me."

"But why didn't you tell me? Something could have happened to you!"

"She had to keep this confidential."

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Saehara…" Daisuke ignored Dark's warnings and flew with Wiz and flew above the canopy and away from Takeshi. Though just as he feared, Krad was there waiting and without a moments hesitation, he threw a horde of feathers that exploded at contact. Carefully dodging all of them, Daisuke hid in the smoke and flew low between the trees and arrived at the peak of the mountain. He set Dark down in the shadows and inspected his surroundings.

"Dark…that's it…"

"Wha…t…?" slowly turning, his eyes met a shrine.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

They heard the blast from the woods. Risa stared at it in wonder where both Satoshi and Riku fought to not look but kept their focus on Risa. He stood up straight shakily, but was intent on doing so to enforce his point. "You need to leave, its dangerous for you to be here."

"What? Why? What are you getting Riku involved in?"

"Risa…please...what we're doing right now is really important. I'll be fine!"

"Like Hiwatari-kun? Tell me what you're doing! What have you been keeping from me Riku?"

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"What the hell was that…?" Takeshi came into a clearing where the trees and the ground were destroyed. You could clearly see that this was recent with the traces of fire still lingering in the bushes. "What's going on here?" Taking a couple of pictures, Takeshi forgot about his little hunt for Daisuke and headed back down, wanting to tell Risa about what he found.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"We don't have time for this!" Satoshi interrupted, slightly annoyed. "We need to get going." Turning to Riku she nodded and brought his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't explain right now Risa…I wish I could, but it's too important and we're running out of time."

"But…"

"Go home Harada-san." He said sternly, putting an end to Risa's begging. She was a little offended, but, in a way, she understood that she pushed too hard.

"HARADA-SAAAAAN!" Takeshi ran towards her and then bent down to catch his breath. "You…wouldn't…be…believe what I…found!"

"Takeshi!"

"Look!" From his pocket, he took out a pure white feather and she stared at it in awe. "It's a mess up there! There's this whole clearing that I think was blown apart! And all I could find was this feather, and you can tell that this isn't a normal feather."

"I've…seen this before…Riku!" But they were out of sight. "Dammit Riku!"

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"Daisuke-kun mentioned a shrine…he said that that's where the statue is."

"Then we have to hurry…" Satoshi flapped his wings harder and Riku held on as the wind blew through her hair.

"Are you strong enough for this? I mean…doesn't it hurt?"

"Don't worry about me…worry about Krad." He held her close and they soared above the town and towards the hilltop.

(((((((((((((((((((( 8:8:8 ))))))))))))))))))))

"C'mon Dark…"

"Not so fast tamer!" Krad dived towards Daisuke and punched him away from Dark. Daisuke retaliated quickly and locked himself in a duel against Krad. "Why are you always in my way?" Daisuke hit him in the back with an energy ball which threw him to the ground. Sand and dust spread until it surrounded him too, even the beating of his wings couldn't clear it. Though suddenly, without warning, Krad appeared behind him and pushed him down to the ground, slamming his face against the hard, solid earth.

"You're fight is with me Krad!" Dark intervened.

"You? You're nothing compared to what I have become! What makes you think you have a chance against me, _Phantom Thief_ Dark?" he mocked devilishly as he picked up Daisuke by the collar and was about to crush him by a tree trunk, when suddenly-

"KRAD!" Satoshi cradled Riku so that she wouldn't get hurt as he rammed into Krad. Momentum took place and it threw him against a tree, breaking it on impact. He set Riku down who, without a second's hesitation, ran to Daisuke's side.

Satoshi flew on top of Krad and his face distorted to express his ruthless anger for him. As Krad gained a few winks of consciousness, Satoshi began to continuously punch him in the face, getting stronger each time.

"Hiwatari-kun! Get a hold of yourself!" his eyes blinked a couple of times and he finally realised what he was doing. Stepping back and turning around, he saw Riku staring at him, half frightened. But what caught his attention was the shrine behind her where the statue resided.

"We're going to have to seal it Satoshi." Dark began as he stood up. "We have to hurry before…" Dark's knee gave way but he caught hold of the thief before any damage was done.

"Let's go…but a little slowly, Krad doesn't look like he'll be…" he looked back at the wreckage Krad was buried in, but he wasn't there. "Shit!" He and Dark disregarded their pains and ran into the shrine and Riku and Daisuke followed. When they got in, there Krad was, halfway through the process of another victory. The statue, _The Goddess of Valentine_'s spirit began to form as it was pulled out by the pendant, clearly suffering and fighting not to be taken.

"No!" Satoshi put everything he had left in his self, light energy surged through his arms and towards the palms of his hands where a large ball grew, and then he threw it at Krad, sending him crashing through the walls of the shrine and into the woods.

"Did he stop him?" Riku asked as she was holding onto Daisuke, shaking after seeing his overwhelming display of power and strength.

"I…think…so…" what made him so unsure was that the statue was cracked and darkened and, full of light and colours, like the lights of the aurora borealis, the spirit lay fallen. The brightness started to fade and reveal a form, solid and human. Her statue had portrayed her as beautiful and strong, yet she was caught in a position where she was so frail and helpless.

"Why has this happened?" No-one answered Riku, not meaning to be rude, just that neither of them knew what to say. Satoshi approached the body slowly and cautiously. Her deep violet hair cascaded all around her, the strands that fell over her parted lips moved back and forth, telling him that she was alive and breathing.

"What are we going to do Dark?" Daisuke whispered from behind. Satoshi took no notice of their little conversation; he was too captivated in the girl that lay in front of him. His next move caught them by surprise. The Hikari cradled her in his arms and stood to his full height.

"This is all that's left of 'The Goddess of Valentine'. Depending on how she is when she wakes up, we can tell how much power Krad got to take from her."

They all stood silent as they watched him hold her.

"We should head home." Dark simply stated.

* * *

Nyaahaa! I got it done! You likes my sudden comeback? Ha Ha! See you next time!

TBC

Next Chapter: Tension is rising between the twins, while everyone finds out about The Goddess of Valentine's past, which seems to be a bigger one than any of them expected.


End file.
